


weaponize

by crytalstellar



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Ambiguous Warrior of Light, F/M, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Gender Neutral Warrior of Light, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sexual tension (maybe)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 10:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20469668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crytalstellar/pseuds/crytalstellar
Summary: in the right (or wrong) hands, anything can become a weapon.anything.





	weaponize

**Author's Note:**

> so. i got the idea for this just as i was finishing 'mutually exclusive' when i realized the times in which i write the warrior of light using g'raha's name. LOL. so as soon as i was done with that fic i basically spewed this out, forgoing sleep because i'd hit a good writing stride. i almost wrote my own WoL here, but... /shrugs One day. 
> 
> anyway, if you've read any of my other fics, i'm not the most eloquent of writers, but i did kinda try here. shout out to my friendo (wHO I MADE RECENTLY BECAUSE OF G'RAHA THIRST THO I DO NOT KNOW WHAT NAME TO CALL HER) for looking this over at two o'clock in the morning.

It comes as no surprise that the Warrior of Darkness know how to use a variety of weapons. From axes to swords, and even their bare fists, the Warrior has experience wielding them all. But of all the weapons in their arsenal, the Crystal Exarch has found that the strangest and most powerful of them all is his own name: _ G’raha Tia. _

Ever since the reveal of his true identity, the Warrior has chosen to alternate between using his title and his name. At first, there seemed to be no rhyme or reason dictating which designation the Warrior would choose to use. Briefly, he thought it was a matter of audience; they would use Exarch in public and G’raha when among friends or alone. But then, once or twice they called him ‘Exarch’ when it was just the two of them and that theory was promptly thrown out the window. Perhaps, he started to think, whatever the Warrior chose to call him depended solely on their mood.

It was only after a brief conversation concerning his presence in this world that G’raha realized that there _ is _ a rule regarding the whens and whys the Warrior would use his real name over his title, which is, to put it simply, as a means to an end. Whether it be to get his attention or to emphasize a point, the Warrior would always utter his name as if they were delivering a decisive blow.

Though, truth be told, G’raha can’t complain, for every time the Warrior says his name, there’s a special kind of pleasure that sends shivers down his spine to the very tip of his tail. The feeling is nothing short of addictive, a treat that he would gladly indulge in if the Warrior were to wield his name more freely. It makes him wonder if the Warrior feels the same way, if they relish the way their name sounds on his lips. 

He hopes that it does.

* * *

You wave goodbye to the Exarch, on your way to spend your day in the Crystalline Mean assisting the artesans there in any way you can when he utters something that stops you in your tracks: your name. But it is not so much your name itself that makes you stop, but the way he says it. There’s a bite, a _ fire _ , embedded so deep into his voice that it shakes you to your very core and you can’t help but take a double take.  
  
“E-Exarch?” you ask ignoring the pitter-patter in your chest as you turn to face him once more . “Is there something else you needed to talk about?”

He gazes at you thoughtfully and you can tell that he’s debating whether or not to tell you what’s on his mind or to let you go on your way. You wait to see if he’ll say anything more, and when he doesn’t, you speak again, “G’raha…?”

_ Something _ , you’re not quite sure _ what _ , in his expression changes, and he walks briskly toward you, stopping when he is mere ilms away from you. It’s rather obvious that there’s _ something _ he wants to say, but he remains silent. Once again, you wait to see if he will divulge what’s on his mind of his own volition, but when he doesn’t you prod him with his name once more. 

“G’raha?”

“Do you know,” he finally says, firing his words like arrows, “the exact effect you have on me? Particularly when you say my name?”

You’re taken aback by the sharpness of his tone, obviously having grown used to the more steady and even voice he uses as the Exarch. In fact, the last time you heard him speak like this was when he was younger, when you were exploring the Crystal Tower. But now is not the time for reminiscing as G’raha practically glares daggers at you, waiting for an answer. 

“I…” you swallow thickly. “I figure, if anything, it catches your attention, you _ always _ respond whenever I should use it.”

Your heart starts to pound erratically as his bright red Allagan eyes bore into your own. Then, he says your name again, lacing it with so much passion that it almost feels like an attack on your heart. You almost don’t notice G’raha move forward and you definitely don’t realize that you’ve moved in response until your back makes contact with the wall. 

“So, you mean to tell me that you do not intentionally _ weaponize _ my name?”

“What? Of course not, why would I-?”

He repeats your name with such ferocity that it takes your breath away. What you’re feeling now how he feels whenever you say his name? Is he _ weaponizing _ your name?  
  
“_G_'_raha! _” you make a heated counter, attempting to fight fire with fire. 

Instead of saying your name once more, like you expect him to, he yanks you forward, his lips meeting yours in a fervent kiss. You almost instantly give in to his hunger, grasping at his shoulders to pull him closer. His lips slide from yours, brushing against your cheek and to your neck. 

You sigh out his name, and his grip on your tightens as he presses warm kisses against your skin. Once more, his name escapes your lips and his lips part, this time his teeth grazing your skin. A heat surges throughout you, following his hands as they explore your body and rid you of your clothes one piece at a time. 

You had meant to spend your day in the Mean amongst the craftspeople, but instead you spend it in the Ocular with G’raha, your bodies tangling together in a passionate dance. 

When both of your energies are spent, you cuddle up to the Exarch, your breath synchronizing with his as the two of you wind down. “....G’raha?”

“Hmm?”

“...was… all that your way of saying you want me to use your name more often?” you ask, chuckling a little as you prop yourself on your arm.

His face turns red and he averts his eyes as he answers. “Mayhaps.”

“ I’ll just call you G’raha from now on then,” you nod a little bit.

“...not ‘G’raha.’”

You blink at him, confused. Isn’t that what he wants?

His blush darkens as he sits up, his ears twitching shyly, “....Raha.”

You gawk at him, realizing what _exactly _he is saying, what he is telling you to call him. A blush creeps across your own cheeks as you speak, your voice low and hesitant, “R-Raha?”

His eyes widen for a second, before he gives you a soft smile. “I rather like the sound of that.”

“Well, you should, it is your name, after all!”

“...will you say it again?”

You laugh and speak once more, your voice filled to the brim with love, “Well, of course _ Raha,_ I will say your name as many times as you would like!"


End file.
